


comrade in suffering

by lokingud



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afghanistan, Capsicle (Marvel), Captain America - Freeform, Ice, Iron Man - Freeform, Nightmares, PTSD, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Water, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokingud/pseuds/lokingud
Summary: “We should just…you know, get it over with.”“Yeah.”They didn’t look at each other. They didn’t approach the water.(no Stony)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	comrade in suffering

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil stupid one-shot that came to my mind xD  
> hope you enjoy it nonetheless :D

They both looked at the surface of the water.  
  
  
“I shower.”, Steve murmured.  
  
  
“So do I.”, Tony answered.  
  
  
It was one of these rare times when most of the Avengers were gone and the tower lay in silence. Everyone was gone, except for the two heroes who were sitting next to the pool.  
  
  
“I mean I tried taking a bath, but-“  
  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
Tony knew. He knew what Steve wanted to say because he felt the same. ‘After all, we’re not so different, you and I.’, he thought and crossed his legs. The floor was warm, it helped him feel grounded. Helped him forget all those unpleasant memories. And it did the same for Steve. Steve, who tried his best to avoid the cold. Steve, who had started crying when the first snow fell. ‘We’re not so different after all’.  
  
  
A dry laugh escaped Tony’s lips. They had been sitting here for almost two hours now.  
  
  
“We are acting ridiculous.”, he mumbled but didn’t move. He was glued to his spot on the floor, next to Cap, staring at the water. It seemed peaceful. Suspiciously peaceful, in Tony’s opinion.  
  
  
“Agreed.”, Cap answered right away, but he didn’t move either. He didn’t trust the peacefulness either.  
  
  
“We should just…you know, get it over with.”  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
They didn’t look at each other. They didn’t approach the water.  
Steve brought his knees up to his chest and placed his head on them. Tony looked at him briefly, before looking away again.  
  
  
“The others are right, we are being stupid.”, he murmured.  
  
  
“Yeah.”, Steve replied quietly.  
  
  
“Childish.”, his voice became quiet too.  
  
  
“Totally.”  
  
  
“It’s just water.”  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
“Easy-peasy.”  
  
  
  
  
“Easy-peasy.”  
  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
“We could try again tomorrow.”, Tony mumbled and looked at Steve. The blonde nodded.  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah. Tomorrow.”


End file.
